highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon is a member of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He is a descendant of King Arthur, as well as a descendant of the witch Morgan le Fay, and is the older brother of Le Fay Pendragon. He was one of the two best swordsmen of the Khaos Brigade alongside Siegfried of the Hero Faction and is known as The Strongest Holy Sword User. Appearance A bespectacled young man with blond hair with a strand of hair across his face, who is usually dressed in a business suit. Personality Arthur is calm, polite, and a gentleman. He appears to be obsessed in finding an opponent suitable for his Holy King Sword, Caliburn. Arthur is also a tea lover, he is very particular about having only first-class black tea to drink, even carrying around a tea pot which he used to brew tea while travelling with the Vali Team. History Arthur comes from the noble House of the Pendragon which consists of the descendants of King Arthur. He left the house after taking the Holy King Sword with him becoming an outcast and joining the Khaos Brigade in an attempt to seek strong foes. Arthur was originally part of the Hero Faction where he was Siegfried's rival before leaving the Hero Faction to join the Vali Team. It was revealed in the short story Maid of the House of Pendragon that one of the reasons he left the House was to protect his lover. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor He first appeared in Volume 5, rescuing Bikou and Kuroka under Vali's order while revealing his identity to Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Koneko Toujou, and Tannin. In Volume 6, Arthur appears alongside Vali and Bikou, saving Asia as they were scouting the Dimensional Gap, witnessing Issei's Juggernaut Drive and the appearance of the Great Red. He then leaves the Underworld along with Vali and Bikou after reintroducing himself this time to Xenovia and Yuuto Kiba. The Heroic Oppai Dragon He reappears in Volume 7, helping his fellow Vali Team members in the fight against Loki and Fenrir, killing one of Fenrir's sons before using his Excalibur Ruler to subjugate Fenrir after Vali weakens the wolf with his Juggernaut Drive. In the beginning of Volume 12, he and the other members of the Vali Team were hiding in the Gremory Palace while waiting for Vali to recover from Samael's poison. He later attacks Hades' Palace along with the other members of the Vali Team, successfully killing many Grim Reapers under Hades. He is later seen reporting to Vali who was with Sairaorg Bael and the Gremory Team, challenging Yuuto after deeming him to be a worthy opponent for his Holy King Sword, telling Yuuto that he will fight him when Vali fights Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, Arthur appears alongside Vali, Bikou and Fenrir inside the Carmilla Territory of the Vampires, meeting up with Azazel who was at the Carmilla Territory at that time, to discuss with Azazel about the re-emergence of the Evil Dragons, the Vampires, the Holy Grail and Euclid Lucifuge. In Volume 16, Arthur, along with Bikou and Fenrir, battled with the possessor of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem, and the magicians from Hexennacht. He later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and asked Issei if he can make a pact with his younger sister, Le Fay, in which Issei agreed to. Arthur participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church in Volume 19. He volunteered to be Yuuto's replacement to fight against the group led by Vasco Strada as Yuuto wanted to fight against Ewald Cristaldi. Arthur was able to fight evenly against Strada although both of them were not serious. After a small exchange, Arthur backed off from the fight saying that if only Strada was 20 years younger, they would have had the best fight and left right after. In Volume 20, Arthur and other members of the Vali Team were on a mission to find the location of the stolen City that Qlippoth are using as their based of operation. They sent Le Fay and Kuroka to inform the others who later joined the fight against Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the entire Vali Team alongside Tobio Ikuse and Lavinia Reni were sent to the Northern Europe region to prepare for Qlippoth's attack where they battled the army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails while Vali goes up against Aži Dahāka. Upon the war's conclusion when Azazel and the other Mythology leaders prepare to seal Trihexa along with themselves, he tells Arthur and the rest of his team to look after Vali while he's gone. In Volume 22, Arthur and the rest of the Vali Team goes fishing with the Occult Research Club and Issei's parents, with Arthur helping Le Fay attach the insect to fishing rod's hook after the latter was scared. He told Le Fay that a witch shouldn't be afraid of a little insect, while giving a brotherly smile. Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Arthur is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield the strongest Holy Sword. Master Swordsman: Arthur is a master swordsman capable of wielding the Caliburn, the Sword in the Stone and the most powerful Holy Sword in existence, a testament to his strength and skills. His mastery of the sword is so immense that he was able to fight Vasco Strada, an immensely powerful master swordsman, to a stand still without actually using his full strength. Issei upon witnessing Arthur' abilities commented that the skills of Yuuto and Xenovia who are sword masters themselves are vastly inferior to Arthur. Immense Combat Skills: Arthur is a top notch fighter with tremendous skill in combat. Despite being a human, he could fight and survive battles against extremely dangerous supernatural beings as shown in Volume 7 when he assists his fellow Vali Team members in the fight against Loki and Fenrir and succeeded in killing one of Fenrir's sons. During the Vali Team's attack on Hades's Palace in Volume 12 he succeeded in killing many Grim Reapers which is an incredible feat as even a Low Class Grim Reaper is stronger than an average Middle Class Devil. He, along with his teammates, were even able to hold their own against Aži Dahāka , an immensely powerful Evil Dragon. Immense Speed: Arthur is shown to be extremely fast in battle, being able to move as fast as Vasco Strada during their duel. Equipment Caliburn ( ): Arthur's main weapon. The ultimate Holy Sword and the Sword in the Stone. The Caliburn can generate a extremely massive amount of Holy aura that surpasses even that of Excalibur and Durandal and is capable of ripping through space. Excalibur Ruler ( ): Arthur previously wielded the strongest of the seven Excalibur fragments, Excalibur Ruler, before abandoning the sword and allowing Le Fay to give the Excalibur Ruler to Irina in Volume 11 after Fenrir no longer needed to be controlled by it. Trivia *Arthur is alright with eating any food as long as he can drink first-class black tea along with it.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 15 Episode Azazel.1 *After Le Fay decided to take the entrance exam for Kuoh Academy, Arthur inspected the school together with Issei. He also bought the academy's uniform for his sister.Short story Maid of the House of Pendragon *Arthur's name has a meaning of "King" which would be referring to the fact he is descended from one. *The surname Pendragon is composed of Welsh pen, "head, chief, top" and ddraig, "dragon; warrior" so the full meaning can be "Head dragon/warrior", "Chief dragon/warrior", or "Top dragon/warrior". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:DxD Category:Former Antagonist Category:Featured Article